TSAT: Bonus Stories
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: One-shot drabbles based off of my story, The Silver Angels Tournament (TSAT). What happened to some of the characters before and/or during the tournament? Rated T just in case. More one-shots will be added in the future.


**Me: This idea sorta came up when I was working on The Warrior and the Kitsune one-shot, so I figured, hey! Why not make a collection of one-shots from the story that can relate to each character. I'll also probably add the one-shot later.**

**Anyways, for those waiting for the next chapter of the Silver Angels Tournament, I'll hopefully have it up tonight. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning. I had to take a break because my sleeping schedule has been out of place since New Years' Eve.**

**So here's our first one! It's mostly Dynamis' thoughts before the first chapter. I don't own MFB.**

Side story 1: Star-crossed thoughts

_It's been four months since the Nemesis Crisis happened. _Dynamis thought as he looked up at the sky. _And even though it's been prevented, I can't help but feel uneasy. The stars... What will they tell me?_

The stars above Dynamis sparkled with energy as he watched. _The stars above me are quiet. Nothing has changed. And yet, there is something unusual about this silence. A negative feeling..._

A noise behind him startled him. Dynamis turned around and went in one of the rooms connected to the temple. He looked inside to see Tithi on one of the beds, quietly sleeping. Dynamis smiled.

_Tithi. I'm surprised that he wanted to live with me. After all, it tends to get cold up here at night. But not as cold as the night Pluto came... _Dynamis thought as he walked back outside. _That day... It was the one time that I couldn't contain Hades' curse. And that is one thing, that I can't forgive myself for doing.._

Dynamis closed his eyes, reliving the nightmares that haunted his memories. _I lost control that day._ Dynamis thought._ I couldn't stop the darkness inside of me. Hades' Curse is a pendent filled with the failures of King Hades himself. He had given it to King Zeus, but one person sensed a trap. My ancestor took the pendant in the place of King Zeus and as a result, cursed his bloodline. But why?_

Suddenly a star flashed in the sky. Dynamis looked up. And for some reason, he finally understood.

_Maybe... It's because of the bond My Ancestor had with the daughter of King Zeus, Princess Artemis. He felt that if something happened to the princess, he'd never forgive himself. _Dynamis thought as he remembered a small part of the legend that he never told Gingka.

_Princess Artemis was the daughter of King Zeus who fell in love with my ancestor. Their love shined like the stars in the sky. But even their love was not to last. When King Hades attacked the palace, he kidnapped the princess, and infected her with a curse, Persephone's Rose. But something happened that both kings could not explain. Even when both curses were activated, Princess Artemis and my Ancestor would not go against King Zeus. Was it because their bond was so strong not even the two curses could separate them? Or was it something else?_

Dynamis walked outside the temple and went to one side of the area, where dozens of roses grew. They were deep purple with silver edges, and they seemed to glow in the sparkling stars from above. As he picked one up, a wind lifted the rose away.

_I wonder, was this how my bond was with Rosalina before I left to come to mist mountain?_

(In another part of the world)

"Hurry up Rosalina! We're going to be late for the plane to visit your brother and my boyfriend if we don't hurry!" Titania called out.

"I'm coming! Just give me a second to catch my breath," Rosalina called out as she stopped for a second. _I know you're happy to see them again after a while, but could you at least be patient?_

Rosalina looked down suddenly and noticed something on the floor. She picked it up so she could get a better look at it. It was a rose, dark purple with silvery edges.

_What a beautiful rose! I wonder who lost it._

**Me: And that ends the first bonus story. I know it's kinda short, but these are bonus stories, so they're going to be a shorter than the main story.**

**I hinted at something that will happen in the main story, besides the Dynamis/Rosalina shipping. Reread the part where Dynamis was thinking of his ancestor and Princess Artemis.**

**That's it for now. Till next bonus story, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
